poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Predaking frees the Predacons/Shockwave vs. Predacons
This is how Predaking frees the Predacons and they fight Shockwave in The Great Predacon Caper. Shockwave: I'll be out for a while, Predaking. So, you keep an eye on the Predacon clones whilst I'm gone, alright? Predaking: Yes, master. leaves, Predaking watches then turns back to the cloned Predacons and grins evilly If it takes you long enough. He-he-he-he! the Predacons Join me, my brothers and sisters! Together, we can rule Earth and Cybertron! And the Decepticons swallows Will do our bidding! Predacons come alive and step out of their cloning chambers Predacons: Yes, lord Predaking! in the hall, Shockwave is walking. The Predacons suddenly come up behind him Shockwave: them Why are you out of your cloning chambers? Ripclaw: Because, we grew tired of our prisons and longed to fulfil our destiny. Laserback: As our leader, Predaking, longed for the day we were free. Sky Stalker: And that day... has come at last. Shockwave: WHAT?! Grimwing: We shall finish what we started all of those years ago, and we will finally have our victory! Predaking: into view Our long going friendship is over, Shockwave! Predacons, ATTACK!!!!!! Predacons charge at Shockwave, who tries to fend them off but they overpower him and race off. Predaking stares at Shockwave for a moment and then points Predaking: We have been under your control for too long, Shockwave! into beast mode and leaves stares after the fleeing Predacons Shockwave: weakly Why, Predaking? Why? into stasis lock Meanwhile Ratchet: Optimus! I am seeing multiple Predacon activity going on. Optimus Prime: Then maybe, we should go check it out. Ratchet: Okay. But let's just hope there isn't any Predacon interference. the Space Bridge Optimus Prime: Thomas, Bumblebee, Knock Out, Arcee, Hiro, James, Rarity, Ari, Twilight Sparkle, you'll come with me. the rest of the group The rest of you stay here in case any Predacons show up. Thomas: Yes! I can't wait to see what these beasts can do. and his group step through the Space Bridge. They soon arrive at Shockwave's laboratory, where they find Shockwave in stasis lock and severely damaged Thomas: gasps over Shockwave! Wake up! What happened? him a little Shockwave: up and coughs Predaking betrayed me. He and his Predacons are now on a rampage across the globe. You must use these weapons if you are to stop them. [holds up the animal weaponry and dies Thomas: Shockwave! Shockwave! Bumblebee: I suppose he is right. We need to use these things if we're gonna stop those Preds. Optimus Prime: Bumblebee is right. We should tell the others. Thomas: But we can't just leave Shockwave here to die. We need to get him to the Nemesis Medical Bay. Optimus Prime: Then, we shall bring him too. group arrives back on the Nemesis, where Ratchet tends to Shockwave whilst Knock Out hooks him up to a Life Support machine Ratchet: The Predacons sure made a quick move on Shockwave. I don't know if he'll make it. Rarity: Well, let's just hope he does. Thomas: Shockwave did say that these weapons were our only hope of stopping the Predacons. So I suggest that we use them like he said. Rainbow Dash: Are you crazy?! Gordon: Thomas, we can't trust Shockwave! He's a Decepticon scientist! Thomas: Maybe so, but we still have to trust him even if he is our enemy. Ari: Thomas is right. After all, these weapons are our only hope. Twilight Sparkle: So we do have to trust him. Knock Out: I'll try to help Shockwave. If I can get him restored. Thomas: Thanks, Knock Out. Grimlock, Dinobots, what do you say? Grimlock: in agreement Scorn: I agree. Thomas: Alright! Team, let's do this! Everyone: Friendship is Magic! is getting ready for action whilst the A-Team theme is playing Bumblebee: Yeah! on his Eagleshot Bow Arcee: Alright! her Echo Hawk Bow Bulkhead: Let's do this! on his Dragon Grinder Wheeljack: Time to do some wrecking! out his Falcon Spear Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode Thomas: Now, charge! Twilight: But wait! What if it's not safe and we have to take them all on? Thomas: Don't worry, Twi. Everything will be fine. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts